Patch 0.5.0.811
---- Developer Note We are pleased to announce the release of patch 0.5.0.811 for Escape from Tarkov! ---- New weapons *SR1PM *AKMS *AKMN *RSASS *TOZ-106 Added *Trijicon REAP-IR thermal imaging sight *Ops-Core Fast MT SUPER HIGH CUT Helmet :Helmet customization, at this stage including enhancement of Ops-Core Fast helmet capabilities through selection of its modular parts. Later on in development the helmet parts will protect the respective parts of the head. At this point, however, helmet protection mechanism stays the same. *Ops-Core Fast GUNSIGHT Mandible - additional armor piece for the helmet (+20 pts) *Extra Ops-Core Fast Side Armor - additional armor piece for the helmet (+10 pts) *Ops-Core FAST RAC Helmet Headset - active headset for the helmet *Ops-Core FAST Visor for the helmet (acts like glasses) *Ops-Core FAST multi-hit ballistic face shield and visor (+1 armor class, acts as glasses as well :Number of inventory slots taken up by weapon now depends on installed mods :Folding and unfolding stocks now reflects on number of storage slots taken up by weapon :New points of deployment and extraction on locations, they can only be chosen if the character has a location map in the inventory :New headwear slots, allowing to combine glasses, masks, helmets and headsets :Dogtags, a new slot of the dead character body, which holds the identification tags with nickname, level, and affiliation of the character. :A list of characters you killed during session. If you kill a character and gather his dogtag, the player information will appear in the end-session kill list. :Complete Shoreline location :Peacekeeper quests, new Skier quests New Mental category skills: *Perception *Attentiveness *Memory New Combat category skills: *pistols *SMGs *automatic and assault rifles *shotguns *DMRs *sniper rifles *light machine guns *recoil control *Redesigned weapon mastering *Adjusted scopes, added scope zeroing AI Improvements: *Bots can now go prone *While playing as Scav, you can use gestures to interact with the bots (gestures "follow me", "forward", "stop") *Adjusted sniper bots behavior *Improved ambush points search *Fixed part of bugs causing bots teleporting through the doors *Fixed part of bugs where bots got stuck on ladders Optimizations: *Server optimizations Fixed: *Double grenades throw bug *Invisible grenade throw bug *Bug that kept playing outdoor sounds in Factory *Bug that allowed more than one player to buy an item sold to the trader *A bug which allowed loading one into chamber with loaded magazine *Bug with visuals of rain *Fixed container interaction colliders (bags, boxes, safes, etc.) *Bug with shots not going through chainlink fences *Bug with bullet ballistic trajectory calculation *Correct display of the required barter items number *Minor fixes to locations Changes: :When completing time-limited quests, when the conditions are met before the limit, the timer stops and the quest can be turned in at any time :Double click now opens container itself and not container inspector :Now, when you drag an object onto the backpack, vest or container - it gets put into it automatically :Visually adjusted melee weapon strikes A bit of an explanation on the new system of deployment and extraction which is going to be included into this update. :All locations (except Factory) are now going to offer an opportunity to select the spawn zone - on condition of having the location map in inventory - and for each zone there are going to be corresponding extraction points. Some of them will be permanent, some temporary, some may be open at particular time, some may be closed. Some may require particular items to evacuate, some may have limitations on the number of persons to be extracted, etc. Scavs are going to get their own extraction points too, i.e. every Scav player will have individual set of extraction points, though range of choices will be greater than PMCs are going to have. All of that will be accompanied by additional explanations in the raid. :In this update, the system is going to be tested, adjusted and, come the need, redesigned - your game experience will be thoroughly reviewed and considered! Category:Patch notes